


Thomás...

by Dark_Core



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugs, Help, M/M, Sex, Underage Sex, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Core/pseuds/Dark_Core
Summary: Mexican Dream and Tommy do a few things while Dream is gone..A lot of things go wrong..
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit, Mexican Dream | Alexis | Quackity/Tommyinnit, Mexican Dream | Quackity/Tommyinnit, Mexican Dream/Tommyinnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	Thomás...

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Mexican Dream
> 
> Character tags aren't there for a reason you looked for this shit this is on you nerd.
> 
> Please my head hurts and I can't remember much Spanish shit Lo siento about the title if I wrote it wrong..

"Mexican Dream! oh my god, I can't believe you are back!" Tommy exclaimed, his dark blue eyes shimmering slightly. Dream stood behind Mexican Dream, who was really just Quackity- dressed in a Mexican flag hoodie, and one of Dream's smiley masks. "Ayy man, Mexican Dream never dies, i'm like that cerdo guy that wears a crown, but better!" Mexican Dream said, Tommy and Dream laughing at the males response.

"Speaking of Technoblade.." Dream stepped away, "I have to go meet up with him for something, you two have fun, don't do anything stupid." Dream smiled at them, walking in the direction of Technoblade's home. Tommy waved bye to the masked man, "Bye, yuh green bastard!" Tommy laughed, "YEAH!" Mexican Dream then walked to Logsteadshire, Tommy following. Dream had pearled off into the distance, leaving the two alone together to do whatever. "Shit man.. I can't believe you are alive again! I have another friend, besides Dream!" Tommy grinned, happy to finally have another person.

"This time I won't be leaving, we can chill here and do lines man.." Mexican Dream said, pulling out a whole punch of string, which actually was cocaine holy shit. It was just disguised as string, and no one had any clue that it was cocaine. Dream would lose his shit if he actually found out it was cocaine, Mexican Dream did not want Dream to know about it actually being cocaine. The whole Mamacita thing, Dream didn't know the string was real cocaine still, and MD wanted to keep it that way.

"Mexican Dream! oh my god, I can't believe you are back!" Tommy exclaimed, his dark blue eyes shimmering slightly. Dream stood behind Mexican Dream, who was really just Quackity- dressed in a Mexican flag hoodie, and one of Dream's smiley masks. "Ayy man, Mexican Dream never dies, i'm like that cerdo guy that wears a crown, but better!" Mexican Dream said, Tommy and Dream laughing at the males response.

"Speaking of Technoblade.." Dream stepped away, "I have to go meet up with him for something, you two have fun, don't do anything stupid." Dream smiled at them, walking in the direction of Technoblade's home. Tommy waved bye to the masked man, "Bye, yuh green bastard!" Tommy laughed, "YEAH!" Mexican Dream then walked to Logsteadshire, Tommy following. Dream had pearled off into the distance, leaving the two alone together to do whatever. "Shit man.. I can't believe you are alive again! I have another friend, besides Dream!" Tommy grinned, happy to finally have another person.

"This time I won't be leaving, we can chill here and do lines man.." Mexican Dream said, pulling out a whole punch of string, which actually was cocaine holy shit. It was just disguised as string, and no one had any clue that it was cocaine. Dream would lose his shit if he actually found out it was cocaine, Mexican Dream did not want Dream to know about it actually being cocaine. The whole Mamacita thing, Dream didn't know the string was real cocaine still, and MD wanted to keep it that way.

Tommy looked at the drugs, staring at them carefully.. "Wait... Mexican Dream- are those actual-" Tommy was a bit thrown off. Yeah.. uh- this was Tommyinnit, but he hadn't done actual drugs, he was always told real drugs were bad. He always only did acceptable drugs, like potions, which really were not drugs. "Come on mannn, do a line." the other male told Tommy, Tommy looking at Mexican Dream. He then leaned down, putting his nose up close to the weird powder, gulping, "A-are you sure?" Mexican Dream just nodded in approval.

"DO THE FUCKIN' DRUGS MAN." Mexican Dream yelled, Tommy letting out one of his little squeals. He braved it though, taking in the drugs, "f-fuck.. Mexican Dream-" Tommy held his nose.. "i-" Tommy just sat down on the ground. "YEAHHH MAN, you've done LOS DROGAS!" Mexican Dream put more drugs down, taking some too. Minutes later, Tommy had found himself feeling dizzy, he was hallucinating, everything was blurry. "Thomás?" Mexican Dream said, looking at Tommy down on the ground. This was a perfect opportunity to do something, Tommy was out of it. Tommy just responded with mumbling.

After a few moments, MD grinned, going over to the unconscious boy on the ground. Tommy's vision was pretty much all blurry, his hearing was off, and he was out on the ground. He could see the figure of MD that was slightly blurry. The masked male hovered above Tommy, leaning down, he was going to take advantage of Tommy in this state. "Mexicannnn.. I.. mean... Big Q.. I don't feel so good..." Tommy mumbled, laying there on the ground. "shhh.." MD whispered, taking his mask off his face, which had the Mexican flag imprinted onto it. Him taking off his mask revealed who he really was- who Tommy did know, he did know who behind the mask was.

Behind the mask was Alex Quackity, also known as Big Q by Tommy. His hands moved down to the males body, touching his sides first, Tommy shuddering at this action. "B-Big Q?" Tommy muttered, tensing up as the others hand dragged down his body, right to his pants. Tommy was in a very vulnerable position, Dream wasn't here, no one was there, it was just them, and Tommy was high on drugs. Tommy squirmed a bit when he felt the other start to undo his pants, whimpering, weakly trying to push the other away. "Thomás.. behave." Quackity said to Tommy, still holding his Mexican Dream voice. 

Tommy laid there as his pants were undone, his pants were already slightly ripped, and Mexican Dream just pulled each piece of his clothing off. Tommy got a bit more squirmy, trying to fight MD off, "Q-quackity! e-enough..!" Tommy told the other, "e-enough with this Mexican dream th-thing!" Tommy started squirming more, hearing the other undress, a belt being unbuckled. Big Q snaked his hand around Tommy's length, that was already semi hard. Quackity began to stroke the others length, getting Tommy turned on easily, and smirking to himself. He pulled some lube out of his pocket, having an idea, an idea that wouldn't leave much evidence. Quackity hovered above Tommy, holding Tommy's length, lubing it up, and soon hovering above the length. Tommy had a lewd face, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt tight warmth around his length that felt good. The boy could only feel pleasure as Quackity moved his hips up and down on the others length. All Tommy felt was the others movement, all he heard was moans of pleasure, his own moans escaping his own lips.

The movement only got faster, Tommy feeling his own climax nearing as it all just became to much. Tommy let out one last moan, cumming deep inside of the other, feeling the other slow down- thrusting on his own cock some more. Quackity came after Tommy, moaning from the pleasure, and slowly getting off the others length. After that happened, Tommy had blacked out, and when he woke up, he felt like shit. Tommy also couldn't remember shit, he didn't remember what horrible things had happened there in Logsteadshire, he only remembered Dream and him before MD came back.

"Tommyyy!! ayyy!!" Mexican Dream had his disguise back on, Tommy looking over, smiling...

"Mexican Dream! oh my god, I can't believe you are back!"

The teen had no clue he had already said that before, a few hours ago..

-Done-


End file.
